


A Cold Night

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carolight Fic Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Modern au of the failed elopement scene. Written for day 2 of Carolight week.





	

She lounges on the sofa, her Uncle in the nearby armchair typing away on his laptop, pretending to look busy. Her little Horace is sat on her lap, breathing heavily and feeling content as she scratches just behind his ear. She nervously looks to the window, frowning at the dark sky and wondering when her Uncle will go to bed so that she can make her escape. Guilt almost gnaws at her, to betray her beloved guardian after he has treated her well and raised from a young girl to the woman she is today.

Eventually Caroline gets fed up. Her Uncle seems to refuse to budge and she doubts that he will go to bed anytime soon. She kisses her Uncle goodnight and heads upstairs, pretending to be tired. She sends Dwight an apologetic text, telling him that she has fallen behind schedule, but will still be able to meet him so that they can run away to Bath. There are butterflies in her stomach, and she almost feels giddy at the thought of spending her life with such a kind man. 

Soon she hears her Uncle at the top of the stairs. Not long to wait now.

She sits in her car. A small pink coloured thing that she had bought with her own money as soon as she was able. She wears her favourite coat and scarf, but even they are not enough to keep off the chill of the cold night. Horace is shivering, nestled in her lap as usual. Caroline checks her phone; it has been an hour since she last heard from Dwight. He had told her that he was running late, but would see her soon. Tears threaten to fall at the corners of her eyes. 

Another hour passes. The night grows ever colder and she cannot take it anymore. Dwight is not coming. 

“Come on Horace, you’re freezing.” She mummers to her pet affectionately. “We best get some rest; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”


End file.
